


Isabelle Lightwood being An Intellectual

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned at least - Freeform, izzy and cat are friends, magnus and alec being ridiculously in love, this one's for the susq and bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: When Izzy meets one of her coworker's friends over lunch and the description of his boyfriend starts to sound a lot like her brother, she gets suspicious. (Susq ily)





	Isabelle Lightwood being An Intellectual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol I know I haven't continued my 5+1 fic but here, have this. The sunset-squad wanted me to write this.

Alec rolled over to turn off his ringing phone, which was disrupting their quiet morning. Magnus groaned at the cold air making its way under the blanket as Alec moved away from him. 

“What is it? I thought we both had the day off?”

His boyfriend sounded irritated and still half asleep, even though Alec was actually the one who wasn’t too fond of mornings. Or at least waking up in the mornings. Though, in the last 5 months he had started to love waking up at sunrise and seeing his boyfriend’s face first thing in the morning, knowing he would wake up soon after Alec and smiling at him with his soft smile that was solely reserved for Alec.

_“Iz? What do you want?”_

Magnus threw the blanket to the foot of the bed and got up, picking up a pair of Alec’s sweatpants. The ease with which Magnus moved through his apartment made Alec feel warm inside, even after only 5 months of being with him. Looking at his boyfriend, shirtless and only wearing a pair of his sweatpants was just another perk.

_“Wow, good morning to you too, brother. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to grab breakfast since we both have the day off. We haven’t seen each other at all last week.”_

_“I uhhh- I don’t have time. I need to do something for work. But maybe thursday?”_

Alec stood up, following Magnus into his kitchen where he had already started making pancakes and coffee. He didn’t even have to ask where Alec’s stuff was anymore.

_“Alec? Hey, are you even listening? What are you doing?”_

_“I’m making breakfast, Iz. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Have a nice day off.”_

He hung up and put his phone down absentmindedly. Magnus turned to look at him.

“Who was that?”

Alec walked over, his hands pulling his boyfriend closer by his hips, drawing small circles there with his thumbs.

“My sister, she wanted to meet up for breakfast. Said she had the day off too. I told her I was busy. With work.”

Magnus frowned. “Do you have anything to do for work today?”

Shaking his head, Alec sighed. “No, I don’t. I just- I will tell her soon, okay? I’m not trying to hide you from my family.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, resting his hands on his chest. “Alexander, I know. I love you, darling. We’ll wait until you’re ready, okay? No rush.”

Letting his head fall back, Alec groaned.

“Do you know how infuriatingly understanding and wonderful you are? I love you too.”

Magnus laughed, taking two cups out of the cabinet. “You’ve told me once or twice, maybe. Let’s have breakfast now, otherwise we can drink cold coffee.”

\------------------------

Two days later, Izzy was about to go on her lunch break when her coworker Catarina walked into the room.

“Isabelle! I was looking for you. Have you had lunch yet?”

Grinning, she shook her head. “I haven’t had the time yet but I was just about to leave to go to the cafeteria. Why, what’s up?”

“My friend Magnus is stopping by for my lunch break in, like, four minutes. I thought you wanted to join us instead of eating alone, maybe. Also, I’m sure you two would get along well.”

Izzy closed the tab on her computer before standing up and grabbing her jacket.

“I’d love some company, actually. Let’s go.”

They’d had lunch together before and Izzy thought they were actually on their way to become friends in addition to working together. If this friend of Catarina’s was only half as nice as Cat herself then there wouldn’t be a problem.

“Hey Cat! I haven’t seen you in _forever_ , how are you?”

An asian man in a studded burgundy coat, black boots, paired with a stack of long necklaces and fingers adorned with rings walked towards them. When he got closer, Izzy saw he was also wearing makeup and she got a little jealous seeing his perfectly even winged eyeliner. Hers never looked that good.

“Stop it, we saw each other last week. Magnus, this is Isabelle. We work together and she’s joining us for lunch.”

Magnus smiled at her and offered his hand to greet her.

“Lovely to meet you! I’m Magnus, I’ve known Cat here since we were kids so if you need blackmail material, I’d be happy to help!”

Izzy grinned while Catarina just rolled her eyes and playfully punched Magnus’s arm.

“Nice to meet you too, you need to tell me how you get your eyeliner that even, mine has never looked that good!”

They fell into a nice conversation on their way to the restaurant down the street of the hospital Cat and Izzy worked at.

After ordering their food, Cat smirked at Magnus in a way only a best friend could.

“So, how is Mister _Tall, Dark and Handsome_ doing? Are you ready to propose yet or are you just on your knees for other purposes?”

“CAT! Outrageous! That’s why you’re my favourite. Don’t tell Ragnor I said that. Also, yes, I want three kids and two cats with him.”

Turning to Izzy, Cat rolled her eyes. “He’s been with his boyfriend for five months and he _already has_ two cats.” She turned back to Magnus’s seat. “Though, I agree, the boy’s better for you than anyone else you’ve ever been with. He’s not half as mean as his grumpy face makes him look.”

 

Izzy grinned at their banter. “What does he do, Magnus? How did you meet him?”

 

The smile that lit up Magnus’s face told Izzy all she needed to know about his relationship.

“He’s _perfect_. He’s an author and he also works at a vet clinic while he’s not writing. We’d met a few times at my local coffee shop where I had noticed him sitting in the corner writing and one day he saw me walk in and just got up and asked me out. He was very nervous but looking at those hazel eyes, I couldn’t say no.”

Izzy smiled. He sounded a lot her brother, though she supposed there were a lot of tall authors with hazel eyes working at vet clinics in New York. She could just ask for his name but if it really was Alec and he hadn’t even come out to her, would she even want to have confirmation?

Tuning back into the conversation, she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Feel free not to answer, but are you with anyone? If not, _how_?”

Izzy grinned and then blushed a little. “I have someone I have considered asking out but I don’t know if she’s single. Or even _interested_ in women. And she’s also the first girl I’ve ever been interested in and, to be honest, I have no idea how to ask a woman out.”

Catarina laughed. “Just think about how you want to be asked out. And then take it from there. Weren’t you the first man your boyfriend had ever asked out, too, Magnus?”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Magnus nodded.

“I think so but he’s been asked out before by other people. He said I just was too much of a catch not to build up the courage to ask me out.”

Right as Izzy wanted to respond to him, her phone rang and she saw her brother’s name pop up on the screen.

_“Hey! What’s up?”_

She excused herself from the table silently and walked out of the restaurant.

_“I was just calling to ask you to come around for dinner tomorrow. Six o’clock at my place. As an apology for not having breakfast with you on tuesday.”_

She grinned. _“You don’t have to apologize for that, Alec.”_

Watching Magnus and Catarina through the window, she snorted. _“I’m sure you were busy. But I’d love to have dinner tomorrow. See you then, Alec.”_

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked back inside.

“Is everything okay?”

She smiled at Magnus. “Yes. That was just my brother. And now, tell me more about the guy you’d marry after only five months of being with him. He sounds amazing.”

The look in Magnus’s eyes turned dreamy. “He’s absolutely wonderful. He is smart and funny and works hard for what he wants. He’s ambitious and kind and I have never been more in love. I haven’t had a lot of luck with relationships, neither with men or women, and he’s honestly like a breath of fresh air.”

Izzy smiled. “Sounds like you love each other a lot. Hell, I’d love for someone to talk about me like this.”

Cat snorted. “I’ve only met this guy once, but if he was here, he’d probably blush. Though, if I was Magnus, I’d compliment him all day too. God, you should see that man. He’s objectively gorgeous.”

Magnus laughed at her and grinned. “He _is_ a work of art. Cat called him _Tall, Dark and Handsome_ earlier and she wasn’t wrong. He has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I could get lost in them forever. His fashion sense is a lot simpler than mine, though. There’s a lot of black in his closet.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Magnus. You deserve it.” Cat smiled softly at her best friend.

“So, we’ve talked an awful lot about your boyfriend, but what do you do for a living, Magnus?”

Magnus smiled. “I could talk about him all day, really. But anyway, I’m a nightclub owner! I own Pandemonium and I’m pretty busy with that. I like to do everything myself that I am able to so I don’t have too many people managing stuff for me. Other than that I like to paint. There are probably doodles on every piece of paper in my loft.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “You _own_ Pandemonium? That’s my favourite club! How did you become a club owner this young?”

He chuckled before smiling at her.

“Isabelle, darling, I’m not 22 anymore. I’m turning 28 in four months. I’ve had some time for business in my life. And now my main focus is on love.”

As if on cue, Magnus’s phone rang and when he looked at the screen, his smile told her it was his boyfriend. Who may or may be her brother.

She noticed that Cat had also noticed his face light up like a damn christmas tree, even though december was still four months away.

_“Alexander! How are you, my love?”_

He had picked up his phone right as Izzy had taken a sip of her coffee. Which turned out to be a huge mistake when she almost spat it all out again. The result of not spitting it out was choking on it and coughing her lungs out.

Just because she had suspected it to be her brother didn’t prevent her from the shock of Magnus calling him by his full name. That was something even their mum wasn’t allowed to do.

Frowning at her, Magnus told Alec on the other end to wait for a second.

“Are you okay?”

She gave him a thumbs up and nodded, pointing to the phone, silently telling him to continue his conversation.

_“What? Yes I’m back. I’m having lunch with Cat and one of her coworkers._

_Yes, I’ll be home at eight._

_I can’t wait to see you either, darling._

_Of course we can have dinner at your place tomorrow._

_At six? That’s fine. I’ll be there. Bye, Alexander, see you later. I love you.”_

He hung up, grinning at Catarina.

“Guess who invited his sister tomorrow to come out to her and introduce me.”

His best friend smiled at him. “Oh, that’s amazing, Magnus! I’m sure his sister will be supportive.”

Izzy nodded in agreement.

“It’ll probably be nice, getting to know her. I’m glad he decided to do this with you.”

Cat looked down at her watch and nudged Izzy.

“We have to get back to work, Magnus. But call me and tell me how it went, okay?”

She hugged him and he smiled. “You know I will. It was nice meeting you, Isabelle! You two have a nice rest of the day at work.”

“Thanks, Magnus. Have a nice dinner tomorrow!”

Walking back to the hospital Izzy didn’t miss the calculating look Cat gave her every few seconds.

“Isabelle, can I ask you something?”

She stopped walking. “Uhh, sure?”

Catarina grinned. “You know him, right? Magnus’s boyfriend?”

She sighed and then laughed at Catarina.

“He’s my brother. He called earlier to invite me to his coming out dinner, only I wasn’t supposed to know it’s his coming out dinner! I just met his boyfriend!”

Cat started to laugh so hard, she was holding her stomach, wiping tears from her eyes. They continued walking when she had gotten a hold of herself again.

“I can’t believe you figured it out.”

“Only after you almost choked when he said _Alexander_ on the phone. I can’t believe I made a _sex joke_ about your brother’s sex life in front of you. Sorry about that.”

They’d arrived at the hospital and Izzy grinned at her. 

“It’s fine. I’ll tell you about that disaster of a dinner on monday. Thanks for inviting me to come to lunch with you. That was the least boring lunch break I’ve ever had.” 

“Any time, Isabelle.” 

\-------------------- 

It was 5:57pm when Izzy rang the doorbell of her brother’s apartment and she could admit she was nervous. 

When he opened the door looking as anxious as she felt about this, she hugged him tightly. 

“Hi, Izzy.” 

“Hi, Alec. I love you, big brother.” 

He frowned. “Why are you greeting me with that? What happened?” 

She walked into his apartment, taking off her heels and her jacket. “I’ll tell you later.” 

“Okay..? Uhh, Izzy, look. I asked you to come over for a reason tonight. I have to tell you something. I’ve been in a relationship the past five months and I don’t want to keep this from you any longer.” 

He paused for a second while Izzy nodded. 

“Babe, can you come here?” 

Izzy grinned to herself and waved sheepishly at Magnus when he walked through the kitchen door. 

_“Isabelle??”_

“Hi, Magnus.” 

Alec looked back and forth between his sister and his boyfriend, clearly in shock. 

“Wait, you two know each other? Why did no one tell me?” 

Izzy moved to sit down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. 

“Sit down, Alec, I’m telling you the full story.” 

Alec sat down on the other couch, with Magnus next to him, taking his hand almost reflexively. 

"So, my coworker Catarina asked me if I wanted to join her and her friend for lunch. I said yes. Then I met Magnus and within the first ten minutes I spent with those two I noticed how much Magnus’s boyfriend sounded like you. Also, Magnus, I’d tell you that I will break your legs if you break his heart but I don’t think it’s necessary seeing as how you talk about him when he’s not there _and_ you don’t even know you’re talking to his sister.” 

Alec smiled at Magnus. “You talk about me to your friends?” 

Magnus kissed him softly. “Of course I do, darling.” 

“Okay, we get it, you two are perfect, can I continue now?” 

They both nodded. 

“As I said, Magnus talked about you a lot and I was doubting there were many tall authors with hazel eyes working at vet clinics in New York. So there I was, wanting to ask for a name but you hadn’t come out yet and I felt like I was unintentionally invading your privacy. But then you called and invited _me_ to dinner and when I came back in you called Magnus and invited _him_ for dinner and he called you _Alexander._ ” 

She sighed. “So, here we are. I didn’t know how to tell Magnus yesterday and I don’t know, I still feel kind of guilty about it.” 

It was quiet for a while before Magnus burst out laughing. 

“I can’t believe I was gushing about your brother to you. That’ll be an amazing story to tell in a few years.” 

Izzy grinned back at him. “Maybe leave out Cat’s first comment about your knees, though.” 

Alec was still silent, so she moved closer to him. 

“Alec, are you okay? I’m sorry this got taken away from you. I understand how important a coming out can be.” 

Alec shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay with me being gay and you already get along with my boyfriend.” 

Izzy got up and hugged him. “Of course I’m okay with you being gay. I love you just the way you are and it doesn’t matter if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” 

Magnus, seemingly remembering their conversation from the previous day, smiled at her. 

“So, Isabelle, how is your crush doing?” 

Alec turned his head. “I didn’t know you had a crush! Who is it?” 

Izzy’s face turned red. “I- she’s fine. Haven’t asked her out yet. I’m bi, for your information.” 

Magnus grinned. “Me too, but I think you guessed that already yesterday. So, what’s her name? What does she do?” 

Alec nodded.”Yeah, and how did you meet her?” 

“Her name is Clary and she’s an artist. I met her through my friend Simon who is her best friend and we started talking two weeks ago after I went to one of Simon’s gigs.” 

Magnus started laughing. 

“Don’t tell me she has red hair.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “She does have red hair. She’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

Alec smiled. “What is it, babe?” 

“Her stepdad Luke helped me when I first came to the States and I’ve known Clary since she was a toddler. We used to paint together a lot when she was in college.” 

Izzy sat back. “Oh. It’s a small world, huh?” 

Magnus smirked and Alec caught that. 

“What are you thinking about, Magnus?” 

Magnus kissed his cheek and Izzy’s heart got warmer at the sight of it. “Nothing, dear. I just connected some dots. Last week, when I saw Clary she seemed distracted and when I asked her about it she just said she’d met someone. And she’s definitely interested in women, Isabelle. If one of you finally asks the other one out, maybe we can go on a double date?” 

Alec nodded and Izzy laughed. 

“I’d love that once I finally do ask her out.” 

Her brother just smiled at her. “I’m rooting for you, Iz. You know you’re a catch.” 

Biting her lip, she grinned. “Hm, weird, I heard that you said that about someone else before. If I do remember correctly it was something like _‘Magnus being too much of a catch to not build up the courage to ask him out’_.” 

“Ugh, Magnus, you told her about _that?_ ” 

His boyfriend kissed his temple. “To be fair, I didn’t know she was your sister.” 

“I already hate that you two get along so well. Let’s have dinner now, I’m starving.” 

Izzy followed them into the kitchen, pretending to overhear Magnus whispered comment about how he always seemed to be _“starving”_ . 

She left her brother’s apartment that night, feeling happy and lighter than the day before. Her brother seemed happier than ever before and Izzy was happy for him. 

Maybe she’d finally gather the courage to ask Clary out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!♥  
> (Susq ily'all yeethaw)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr! ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
